Werewolves of Skyrim
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Farkas and the new Wood Elf recruit head off for her Trial mission, getting more than they bargained for in the process. [Farkas/F!Dragonborn]


**A/N: You are being forewarned there are SPOILERS ahead! For anyone who has not done the Trial to join the Companions yet, you may want to turn back now. I don't want to ruin anything for you. Anyway, this mission- particularly the section I detail- really freaked me out. The fear the Elf in this one-shot describes was exactly how I was feeling during this encounter. It touched me so much (and Farkas is now under my skin) that I just had to pull myself away from Skyrim and all its beauty to write something about it. Perhaps I'll continue on with this story if enough people are interested. R&R, please!**

* * *

><p>The lithe little Wood Elf, upon coming to Whiterun, had delivered Riverwood's plea to the Jarl about sending them aid. Then, after sharing the tablet she had found in Bleak Falls Barrows with the Court Wizard, she had ventured out into the city to explore. One fraction in particular caught her doe-like eyes.<p>

She had heard the rumors that the Companions were looking to add new members to their ranks. Blazingly, she had marched right up to the Harbinger- the unofficial leader - and asked to do just that. After proving she could hold her own against one of the Circle members, Vilkas, she was able to take her trial.

That was how she found herself in these burial caverns, along with Farkas. They had reached a chamber with seemingly no way to get further. After looking around, she spotted a lever in an alcove. "Ah, there we are." The Bosmer went over and pulled it. To her shock however, the gate behind her slammed shut, trapping her in the alcove. She tried giving the lever another yank but it was stuck good.

"Now you've done it Flame." She heard Farkas give a hearty chuckle as he walked over to the bars. "Don't worry, I'll find some way to open it."

Without warning, the gate they had been initialing trying to get passed opened up and a flood of people came out. "Ha! We got you now, Companion," one spoke up. Farkas drew his blade, looking around at them all.

Flame's heart was pounding in her chest. "Farkas!" She had to find a way out! He was going to be slaughtered if she didn't do something.

"Which one is this?" one of the intruders asked, as they closed in on him.

"It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, so he dies!" the leader replied.

"Farkas!" Flame yelled, straining with all her might to move the sturdy gate. "No!"

Farkas snarled at them. "None of you will be leaving here alive!" Suddenly, a black mist rose up around him, and his body twisted into a new form- a werewolf.

Flame's jaw dropped, and she could not find words to speak. The wolf slayed the would-be killers with ease and then bounded off past the other gate. She heard a small click and the gate in front of her rose. She finally regained control of her body when Farkas came back for her- this time returned to human form.

She rushed towards him, but was still unable to speak. "Hope I didn't scare ya," Farkas told her with a smirk.

"Scare me? I was scared you were going to be killed!" she blurted. That seemed to catch him off guard, and he frowned. "You were out there alone and there was nothing I could do to get to you..."

As she looked at the ground, Farkas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. No harm done."

"Yeah, I can see that." She let out a short laugh that was more like a huff. Flame looked up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder as well. "I'm just glad you're alright."

This caused Farkas to squirm slightly, and she decided to start moving on to save him from his feelings of awkwardness. He followed right behind her, deeper into the catacombs. There, they found plenty more drauger and more opponents from the same group.

"Who are these people?" Flame questioned, pulling her sword from one enemy's gut.

"They're the Silver Hand. They hunt down werewolves."

The elf nodded. She wanted to ask more, but there would be time when they had finished their mission. And so she pressed on, ever further towards their goal of recovering a piece of this legendary blade.

When it was all over, and the two emerged out into the fresh air, she sighed gratefully. "Elves were not meant for such tight confines." They walked up the stairs, and she gazed across the fields lit by the moon. Above, thousands of stars twinkled in the sky.

Farkas noticed her looking up at them. "We can take a break here before heading back, if you'd like."

She nodded, settling gently on the soft earth. "This is more like it," she mentioned, smiling as she fell to her back to look skyward.

"You're obviously not worried about letting your guard down," he mentioned, sitting next to her.

"Eh, I'll hear anything coming well before it reaches us." Thinking about it though, she added, "But I guess you would too, huh?" Flame rolled on her side, facing Farkas, propping her head in her hand. "I didn't want to bring this up while we were supposed to be working, but..."

He nodded, knowing where she was going. "Yes, I'm a werewolf."

"And the other Companions?"

"Only the members of the Circle are werewolves. And no one else knows."

Flame nodded slowly, then placed a hand on his thigh. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Farkas seemed a bit embarrassed again by her gesture. But at least this time he managed a smile. "Thank you." He placed a hand on hers.

"So is your brother always so anti-social or is it just with me?" she asked.

He blinked, staring at her a moment in disbelief. Then he laughed. "Well that was a quick change of topics."

She shrugged, smiling back. "Well, I found out what I wanted to. No sense in continuing to pry. If there was more you wanted to say, you would have said it. Though, you should feel free to talk to me any time you wish."

Farkas nodded, looking down at their hands. He was quiet a moment before finally replying. "Vilkas is a bit rough around the edges, but once he gets used to you he'll mellow out."

He stood then, helping Flame to her feet as well. "We should start heading back home. Don't want any of the others to get worried."

Flame was slightly disappointed, but agreed. Although, Farkas walked a lot closer to the Wood Elf as they made their way back to the city of White Run.


End file.
